


anniversary

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: it's josh and tyler's first anniversary and josh realizes he's put on some relationship weight.





	anniversary

"Hey, J, we better start getting ready for dinner tonight." Tyler smiled softly from beside Josh. 

Josh nodded and returned the smile. "I'll go get ready in our room, you can take the bathroom." 

"Mmk!" Tyler hopped up from the couch and headed down the hall. 

Josh grunted as he stood up, heading upstairs to their room. He was slightly out of breath when he got there, but he didn't think anything of it. He walked over towards their shared closet and took out his nicest black button up shirt and black skinny jeans (no holes this time). 

This was a really happy day for them. A year ago today they had gotten married, and they were so excited to spend their first anniversary together! Earlier that day they decided to have a movie marathon and to just cuddle on the couch, enjoying each other's company. However, they decided they should spend the evening with a fancy dinner and they had made reservations the week prior at one of their favorite restaurants. 

Josh was so excited. He loved spending any time he could with his husband, and he couldn't wait to go to the restaurant. His excitement dwindled, though, when he started to get dressed. 

After taking off his t-shirt and sweatpants, he reached for his button up. He took the hanger out and put his arms through the sleeves, which seemed tighter than they should be. He furrowed his eyebrows because there's no way it could have shrank recently because it's been a while since he's worn it - they didn't dress fancy often. 

He then went to button it around his middle, but found it hard to bring the two sides together. He gulped. Had he put on weight? 

He walked over to the full length mirror that they had on their wall and took a good look at himself. He bit his lip nervously. How could he not have realized he'd gained weight? 

His abs were long gone - a belly in its place, creating a puffy muffin top over the top of his boxers. He even had love handles hanging over his sides. His thighs looked a lot thicker, touching now and jiggling when he moved. He then turned around and looked back, seeing that his butt had done some damage as well. He teared up at the sight. His boxers looked to be nearly stretched at the seams, having trouble containing his new bubble butt. 

Maybe it's not that noticeable, he thought, I mean, I just noticed it now...

So with that, he sucked in his gut and tried buttoning his shirt again. With slight difficulty, he finally got it done. After breathing out, the buttons were stretched far, creating gaps in between showing his skin. Josh whined quietly. How could he be so stupid?

He knew he hadn't been eating the best lately, and he stopped his exercising routines, but could he really have gotten _that_ chubby? He was just so happy with their relationship that he grew so comfortable being around his husband. He stopped caring about his strict health habits and figured it couldn't do much damage. Now looking at himself in the mirror, he realized he was wrong. 

Josh sighed as he reached for his jeans. He figured he would at least try and see if they fit. He hoped they did. 

There was a lot of resistance at his thighs, having to tug them up hard. The real problem was when it got to his butt. He pulled as hard as he good, tugging harshly, but it barely made a difference. He kept trying though, growing tired. It certainly took a lot of energy out of him. 

After ten minutes, he finally managed to get them all the way up. Except, they were extremely tight. And there wasn't enough room for his ass, which was peaking over the hem of the jeans. 

Josh groaned, but realized he also had to button the jeans. 

"Josh, you ready to go?" Tyler called from downstairs. 

Josh hesitated. "In a bit, yeah!" He called back. Man, he'd have to do this fast. 

He sucked in his belly again, pulling hard at the tabs and trying to get them as close together as possible. It took a few tries, but he succeeded. 

After letting his belly out and settle again, his muffin top looked even bigger. He was practically bursting out of his clothes. He was so worried about what Tyler would think. 

Speaking of, there was a gentle knock at the door, and Tyler peaked his head in, a soft smile on his face. "Ready yet?"

Josh froze in place. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. 

Tyler frowned, stepping into the room more. He then took in his husband's appearance and realized what was happening. "Joshie, are you okay?"

Josh broke. Tears gathered at his eyes, and he started to cry quietly. "I'm sorry, Ty. I didn't even notice it til now." 

The brunette's face fell further as he walked closer to his husband and pulled him into his arms. "What are you talking about, J? Why are you apologizing?"

Josh sniffled from where his face was pressed into Tyler's neck. "I gained weight and I don't look the same anymore. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to keep up with my exercising routine and health food stuff. I didn't think I'd actually gain weight," he rambled. 

Tyler sighed and pulled Josh back gently so he could look him in the eyes. "What's so bad about gaining weight? You're happy, aren't you? That's all that matters," he brought his thumbs up to gently wipe away the tears running down his husband's cheeks, "You can do anything you want with your body. You don't have to do your exercise routine if you don't want to, you don't have to eat all those weird health foods you used to have if you don't want to. I love you for _you,_ Joshua."

Josh hiccuped. "I love you too." 

Tyler smiled softly. "Besides, I think you look really cute chubby," he blushed slightly, shyly looking down. 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

The brunette peaked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded. 

Josh broke out in a watery grin, wiping at his eyes. "So I was worried for nothing." 

Tyler laughed quietly. "Yep. Now come on, let's dig through our clothes and find you something to wear because otherwise we're going to be late for our reservation and I'm _starving!_ " He whined. 

Josh chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said as he walked back over to the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> please send requests if you have any! <3


End file.
